Lovestruck
by Irhaboggle
Summary: Funtime Freddy is in love with Funtime Foxy, but he's too scared to say it up front. This means all the other bots of the pizzeria have to suffer through watching Freddy try and fail to woo Foxy (through several ways, all of which end horribly), who remains oblivious the whole time, despite how very lovestruck Freddy is.


"Hey, Foxy! I, uhhh, made you a cake!" Funtime Freddy approached his fellow performer with a brown box in his metal paws.

"A cake?" Foxy was genuinely surprised, ears twitching as he took the box from Freddy. Sure enough, resting inside, was a beautiful little pastry.

"It's a vanilla cake with chocolate icing," Freddy explained as Foxy picked up the knife inside the box and cut himself a slice.

"It looks great, Freddy! But why exactly did you make it for me?" the fox took his first bite and grinned. It was delicious!

"Oh, well, uhh, I, uhhh, y'see, just thought I'd make it for ya since we've been partners... in the show biz for so long!" Freddy stuttered, scratching the back of his neck and suddenly refusing to meet Foxy's eyes. If this response had been suspicious, Foxy didn't give any indication of it, only continuing to chomp down through Freddy's gift. It was so sweet! Literally and metaphorically.

"Well, thanks man, it was delicious!" Foxy said as he licked the last part of the cake box clear. He chucked the box into a nearby trash can. "And I can take this knife back to the kitchen," he offered, waving the knife a little as he turned around to go. Freddy opened his mouth and reached out to the fox as though to say something more, but his nerve failed him and, unhappily, he shut his mouth and lowered his hand again. He continued to watch Foxy go even after he'd disappeared behind the pizzeria's kitchen door.

"So? How did it go?" the moment Freddy had returned to his stage, his little blue bunny hand puppet (though she was not currently upon his hand) companion poked her head out of her little side dressing room. Her blue ears twitched in excitement, but Freddy shook his head.

"Sorry BonBon, I tried the cake idea, but I don't think he got it!" the white bear complained.

"Well, what did you tell him?" BonBon hopped up to sit upon her best friend's shoulder.

"I told him I made it for him because, uhhh..." Freddy suddenly found himself unable to finish his sentence again like earlier with Foxy.

"You didn't even tell him, did you," BonBon crossed her little paws.

"I did!" Freddy defended as BonBon twitched her ears disapprovingly.

"No you didn't," BonBon replied. "I bet you just said that cake was a friendly gesture!" she insisted, and when Freddy couldn't reply, BonBon sighed heavily. "Come on, Freddy! We talked about this! If you really want to confront your feelings head on, then you have to say it! You can't just leave Foxy to try and catch your clues!"

"But I don't know how to tell him!" Freddy sighed unhappily. "I know what my feelings are for him, but how will he react when _he_ knows?"

"There's only one way to find out," BonBon replied. "And I'm not going to do it for you. You have to tell him yourself, up front!"

"No. Anything but that," Freddy despaired. "There's got to be another way..." and while Freddy tried to formulate another way to get Foxy to see just how madly in love with him he was, BonBon only slapped a tiny paw to her forehead. This wasn't going to end well at all.

Over the next couple weeks, BonBon's prediction came true. Freddy tried all matter of tips and tricks to woo Foxy, but none ever worked. First, he'd tried to give the fox a bouquet of flowers, but that was mistaken for a prop for a play and Freddy hadn't had the nerve to explain that, in this case, the flowers weren't meant for a show, but rather, to display his romantic affection for the other animatronic.

"Hey Foxy!" Freddy had called out to the white fox as he sauntered on by.

"Yeah Freddy?" Foxy paused to greet his friend. He didn't even notice how Freddy was hiding a hand behind his back.

"I remember seeing a few of these towards the prize area and I thought you might like them," Freddy then withdrew the hand behind his back and, in it, was a little bouquet of fake roses. Foxy took the roses with a smile, but he seemed a bit confused.

"What are they for?" he asked and, just like with the cake, Freddy's nerves failed him and a lie instantly shot out of his mouth.

"I just thought they looked pretty and thought you might like them!" he tried not to sound too nervous. At least this was halfway true. Of course, part of the reason he'd chosen the roses was because roses were often symbols of romance, but another part was because Foxy really did like flowers. On the rare occasion that a viewer of one of his shows would throw roses at him after a particularly good encore, Foxy would always make sure to keep the flower as long as he could.

"Oh! Freddy!" Foxy laughed. It wasn't an embarrassed one, though, which is what Freddy might've hoped for to indicate that Foxy was catching on to what these flowers really symbolized. "These are lovely, but don't you know you're supposed to give them to me after a show?"

"Oh," Freddy's ears drooped without him even realizing it, but Foxy saw it and laughed again.

"I was only teasing, man!" he said, clapping the bear on the back. "I think they're beautiful! In fact, I might even use them in my next show! I don't know how, but they would make a great prop!" then he darted way to store Freddy's gift flowers not in a vase or a place to be admired again, but rather, in a large box full of other gag props like rubber chickens and rubber hammers and flowers that squirted water from the center. Freddy's ears drooped even lower. But he still didn't have the guts to tell Foxy those flowers weren't meant to be used as a prop.

Next, Freddy tried to give Foxy piece of jewelry, which might've worked given that jewelry was often a more serious gift and, in some cases, could really mean romance (especially if it was a ring), but sadly, although the jewelry that Freddy gave to Foxy was nice, Foxy again mistook it for a prop. Instead of seeing it as a romantic symbol, he saw it as just another great addition to one of his performance outfits.

"Oh! Freddy! How thoughtful!" the fox gushed as Freddy, with shaking paws, put the bracelet around Foxy's slender wrist.

"You like it?" the bear asked, trying to keep a level voice.

"I love it!" Foxy replied, bringing it closer to his face to inspect once Freddy had the clasp shut. Freddy, being a robot, did not have a heart, but he could still feel something pounding away in his chest. "Oh yes!" Foxy continued. "This will go great with my new costume!" then he pranced away, leaving Freddy in dismay, his ears drooping again. He thought that jewelry would've been clearer than the flowers. Apparently not.

"Try inviting him to a dance," Ballora had suggested when the large bear had finally come into her studio, his normally chipper face sad.

"A dance? But Ballora! I have two left paws!" Freddy looked down at the giant metal feet he had. They weren't graceful, like hers.

"Then I will teach you!" Ballora replied. "But it has to be a dance! Gifts don't appear to be working, but what could be more romantic or obvious than a dance?" and Freddy had to admit that she had a point. Especially if it was like a ball, dancing was incredibly romantic. Surely inviting Foxy to dance with him would work! Not even Foxy could miss something so obvious. Right? But first things first, Freddy had to learn how to waltz...

It took nearly three whole, straight days of practice but, at last, Freddy was at least able to do one simple dance.

"It isn't much," Ballora remarked tiredly. She was certain that if she had been human, and not robot, she would've been exhausted by now. Freddy was incredibly hard to teach. Like he had said, he was very physically ungraceful. "But it'll do," the ballerina continued and Freddy beamed.

"Sweet! Let's schedule the dance for tonight!" he said, then with energy and speed that Ballora couldn't help but be surprised by, the large bear ran out of her dance studio to go find Foxy. That bear was so lovestruck! Ballora couldn't help but shake her head, facial plates shifting into a smile. Even if he was a dreadful dancer (seriously, even toddlers were easier to teach than him), at least his heart was in the right place...

"Hey, Foxy!" Freddy called out to the other animatronic who was, at the moment, busy cleaning his fur.

"Freddy?" Foxy set down his brush and turned to smile at Freddy. Freddy felt his wires start sparking. Why did Foxy have to make this so hard?

"I was wondering if you were busy tonight!" the bear began.

"No, why?" Foxy asked slowly, confused by why Freddy looked nervous. "You know that none of us are ever busy at night because the pizzeria closes at like 10:00," the fox continued.

"Right. Of course. Duh. I knew that," Freddy stuttered.

"Well, what is it? Did you have something in mind that you wanted to do?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah!" Freddy answered, too sudden and too soon. "Errrrr, I mean, I had a little something in mind," the bear tried to look calm and cool again.

"And what was this plan of yours?" Foxy's tail swished in amusement. Sweet Fazbear, Freddy was acting strange today!

"A dance, at Ballora's," Freddy replied. "Will you go with me?" the bear's eyes gleamed hopefully.

"Sure," Foxy replied with a shrug. "What time does it start?"

A few hours later, Freddy and Foxy were standing inside Ballora's gallery.

"Strange dance party, eh? Where are all the lights and music?" Foxy mused to Freddy, looking around the gallery. It was far too empty and quiet. Meanwhile, Freddy felt himself wilt. Dance party? Foxy had somehow managed to mistake something as obvious as being asked out for a dance to mean a casual dance party and not a romantic ball. But when Ballora, herself, appeared, she explained.

"We were going to do that later," she said. "For a warm up, we were going to start with something slower," then she turned her head towards Freddy. Although she could not see, her eyes permanently shut, she could tell that he was looking at her in relief, her little remark sparing Freddy from having to confess that this wasn't the type of crazy dance party Foxy was thinking of.

"A waltz? Fantastic!" Foxy grinned, then he grabbed Freddy's hand and waist. Freddy thought he was going to short circuit, then the music began.

The dance began well enough, Freddy correctly executing every single step Ballora ever taught him, but then there came a moment when Freddy got so nervous that he missed a beat, throwing him out of rhythm. Ballora saw it happen even before it happened. She could sense that Freddy was getting nervous and although she wanted to beg him to remain calm, lest he slip up, she heard that one note in her song when Freddy's foot did not hit the ground on time. It was all she needed to hear, that one little misplaced step, to know that the dance was done... And sure enough, just a few measures into the song later, Freddy collapsed, that one little earlier misstep then messing up all of the subsequent ones until he was so out of rhythm that he tripped over his own feet and crashed to the ground, bringing Foxy down with him.

"Whoa there! You ok, Freddy?" Foxy asked, hopping off of Freddy at once.

"Yeah, I think I just lost count of the rhythm," Freddy muttered embarrassedly, waving off Foxy's attempts at helping him up. In the distance, Ballora felt a mix of sympathy and amusement rise up within her circuits. Poor Freddy. The bear had insisted upon leaving after that.

"But we only had one dance!" Foxy reminded him.

"I think I might've broken something," Freddy replied sullenly. "You can stay here and dance with Ballora if you want, but I think I'm going to go home," and he didn't even wait for Foxy to say anything else before her trudged away sadly.

"So? How did it go?" the moment Freddy had returned to his stage, BonBon hopped over to him.

"It was a literal flop!" the white bear complained. "I fell over halfway through the waltz!"

"And you just left him back with Ballora?" BonBon hopped up to sit upon her best friend's shoulder.

"What else could I do? There's no way I'd be able to recover from that!" Freddy despaired.

"But you could've just brushed it off and listened to some music that you actually do enjoy!" BonBon reminded.

"Ballora suggested that too," Freddy replied. "But this wasn't supposed to be some silly dance party! It was supposed to-"

"Be a date-night ball, I know," BonBon interrupted. "But so what if this one went wrong? There's always tomorrow!" she offered helpfully.

"No! I'm never dancing a waltz again!" Freddy quickly shot the idea down.

"Any other plans that I could use?" he asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Well, you could always just tell him," BonBon offered. Freddy glared at her. "Ok, ok, well then how about this? I liked your cake, flowers and jewelry ideas, they had a lot of potential. But how about, instead of a cake or jewelry, your give him something more handmade? You know? Something personal and customizable? And now, that's not to say the other gifts weren't good ideas, but perhaps, with a handmade item, you can figure out a way to sneak in the phrase 'I'm in love with you, Foxy' into it. That way, you can ask him directly, without having to ask him directly."

"Hmmmm," Freddy replied as BonBon continued to offer up this idea. "A personalized gift. I bet I could do that!" and once again, Freddy's confidence had been restored. Surely a handmade gift that he, himself, got to create and control could never be misread the way a cake or bouquet or bracelet could be misread. Right?

But, as the gang would come to see, even this plan wouldn't work. Freddy had tried to build, from scrap metal in one of the back rooms, a little music-box type device. Atop this music box were two figurines, one of Freddy and one of Foxy, and it was of them, on stage, performing together. Freddy made sure, however, to have their figurines holding hands. And not just in a chummy way, either.

"Perfect!" he muttered as he put the last cog in place. To test, he wound up the music box and, sure enough, as the little jingle began to play, the Freddy and Foxy figurines began to twist and sway to the music, hands still clasped tightly. And there was one little thing that Freddy added in too... Every time the music box came to a stop, the base of it was supposed to pop open. Inside was a little note that read "I'm in love with you, Foxy". The white bear could hardly wait to show it off to Foxy!

"Hey! Foxy!" Freddy called out to the other animatronic.

"Freddy?" Foxy replied as he watched Freddy come jogging over, a small box in his paw. Was it another cake? No, it looked too small.

"I was goofing around in the parts and services room a few days ago and-" Freddy began excitedly.

"Again, Freddy? Honestly, isn't that room for human employees only?" Foxy interrupted, teasing the white bear.

"What? No! I mean, yes. But... no?" Freddy floundered helplessly. Foxy only shook his head and laughed.

"I was only teasing you," he promised.

"Oh. I knew that," Freddy said, voice rather small.

"Anyway, what was it that you were doing?" Foxy tried to ask, more serious this time.

"Ah! Yeah! That!" Freddy regained confidence as the talk returned to its original topic. "Well, you see, I found two figurines of us and I decided to make some kind of sculpture out of it. Now I wanted to show you the result!" then he handed Foxy the music box.

"Cool!" Foxy's eyes lit up as he wound up the knob on the side. Freddy twiddle his thumbs hopefully and tried not to look too nervous as he waited for the music box to finish its song so the base would open up and-

BOOOOOOOM! Somewhere, somehow, along the way, a cog had loosened within the machine and caused several strings inside the music box to snap and tangle. This set off a chain reaction of other gears and cogs being knocked loose until the entire device collapsed in on itself, some of the strings getting pulled so tightly that when they snapped, they caused a mini explosion to happen. The music box was shattered and Foxy and Freddy were both left to pick tiny gears and wires out of their facial plates from the little blowup.

"Well. It could use a bit of work," Foxy joked as he peeled a wire out of his face.

"I know," Freddy looked despairing, not even bothering to remove the cog from his eye.

"Ah, don't get so down, man," Foxy tried to reassure his friend. "It was a grade-A effort! And very beautifully built! It just needed a bit more fine tuning, but I still thought it was cool while it lasted!" he patted the bear's back and Freddy wasn't sure if the feeling of Foxy's paw touching him made him want to jump for joy or wilt from embarrassment. The Foxy and Freddy figures had been dislodged from one another. What cruel irony.

"So? How did it go?" the moment Freddy had returned to his stage, BonBon came hopping over, as usual.

"It blew up," he said simply.

"What? How does a music box blow up!?" BonBon demanded.

"I don't know," Freddy sulked. "All that I know is that yet another one of my brilliant plans has failed!"

"Then why don't you just go the simple route and-?"

"No, BonBon! I can't do that! It's too... weird! I mean, what, do you want me just walk up to him and say, 'Hey man, we've been friends for awhile now but I've started to realize that I'm in love with you, romantically, you and me should totally hook up now!'?"

"Well, I wouldn't quite word it like that," BonBon admitted.

"Told you!" Freddy replied.

"But I still think the general gist is a good idea," BonBon interrupted. Freddy only shook his head, taking a heavy seat backstage and resting his chin in his paws, peeking through a gap in the current with sullen eyes.

But as downtrodden as Freddy was about how his attempts to woo Foxy had gone so far, the bear was far too in love to give up on the fox. Instead, he chose to ask for more advice, this time from Baby instead of Ballora or BonBon.

"You're in love with Foxy?!" she had practically sneered.

"Yes," Freddy twitched uncomfortably as she laughed long and loud. "It's not that funny."

"Sure it is! It's hilarious!" Baby's entire body trembled under the weight of her laughter. At last, however, she managed to calm down long enough for Freddy to explain that the reason he was here was to ask her advice on how to win Foxy's heart.

"I've tried giving gifts and taking him to dances, but none of those worked!" Freddy explained. "Do you have any ideas?" and Baby, amused as she was by the story Freddy was telling, couldn't help but try and come up with a genuine solution.

"Hmmmm," a giant white finger tapped a huge metal chin. "Maybe you should go back to the events idea but, instead of taking him to a dance, you can take him to a concert instead!" she suggested. "That is, I can let you use my stage tonight and you can sing for him!"

"Sing?" Freddy blanched. "Baby, I'm not that kind of performer."

"Well what? Are you gonna try stand-up comedy instead?" she retorted balefully, and Freddy was forced to agree.

Half a day later, once the pizzeria had been closed for the day, Freddy ran off to find Foxy.

"Baby said she was going to test out some new songs tonight and she wanted to know if we could watch!" he said the moment the fox came into view. It was a total lie, but Foxy believed it and agreed. Baby had actually done this before, testing out new material and using her fellow bots to see how it was, but tonight wasn't one of those nights. Freddy was just covering up because the idea of trying to ask Foxy out was just too nerve-wracking. Besides, it wasn't the asking out part that Freddy needed to perform successfully, it was just a song. He'd planned out a short, sweet little love song of sorts. Perhaps that wasn't the most creative or complex of tunes, but it was the best he had. He wasn't a music machine, after all, that was Baby and Ballora's areas. He was only in the comedy line, as Baby had remarked upon earlier.

In time, all the other animatronics had arrived to Baby's private stage. All of them sat in front of it as the curtains opened, Baby standing under one single spotlight with a microphone at her mouth. While tonight was supposed to be Freddy's night, Freddy's remark about Baby having some songs to test out actually wasn't a lie after all. Apparently, she actually did have a few new pieces she wanted to test. She hadn't planned upon testing them this early, but she figured that if Freddy was going to sing tonight, she as might as well do likewise. She went first, however, finishing off three new little pieces. None of them were that intricate, but she did admit that it was because this was all only a showcase.

"I'll perfect them later since this was a rather sudden and early little test-run," she declared as she finished her third and final song.

"They were still good starts!" Foxy told her and she curtseyed, looking quite proud of herself. Beside him, Ballora, BonBon and Freddy clapped.

"Now, however, it is time for our next singer to take the stage!" Baby said once the applause ceased.

"Next singer?" Ballora tilted her head in confusion.

"Freddy!" Baby pointed at the robot bear. "Come on up!" she commanded and he, shakily, obeyed.

"I didn't know you were singing!" BonBon said in delight as he walked by her to climb the stage.

"I didn't either," Freddy chuckled nervously.

But, as with all of Freddy's other lovestruck attempts, this one didn't go over too well either. For starters, the second he took the mike from Baby, it began to emit a horrible feedback, screeching and loud.

"Sweet Fazbear!" Baby cursed, clamping her giant metal hands over where her audio detectors were. Below, Ballora had plugged her own sensors with her fingers and Foxy and BonBon were both folding their ears over to block out the sound.

"Ooops, sorry!" Freddy quickly handed Baby the mike back. The feedback stopped at once. "What did I do?" he whispered nervously.

"You were holding it too close to your face," Baby replied. "Do it like this," then she moved Freddy's arm out before placing the mike into his paw. This time, there was no feedback. Thank Fazbear!

"Now you're good to go," the large bot sighed, giving Freddy a tired expression before she hopped off the stage.

"Thanks," he said, suddenly terrified again. He forced himself to face his small audience evenly, however, and speak. "Tonight's song isn't something I'm planning on using in a future play. It's just something I wrote, inspired off of a very dear friend of mine. I hope it is well-received..." then he cleared his throat. Below, BonBon had buried her face in her paw again, mad that Freddy wouldn't just come out and say it. Foxy only smiled, not even realizing that he was the dear friend Freddy was referring to. He assumed that Freddy meant BonBon. The two were a package deal, after all. Freddy was the only wrist on which BonBon could fit, though she had been taking a break from being his hand puppet for the past couple of weeks, hence why she had never been around to see Freddy's attempts at flirting go awry. Tonight, however, she was going to get the full dose of it. In hindsight, she would be glad she had taken a leave of absence from Freddy's hand after his disaster of a song.

"I'm just a fool in love, but I'd be a fool not to be. I've danced and I've swayed up a cloud serenade! I'm just a fool in love..." Freddy began. It actually wasn't half bad of a song, despite its simplicity, but his voice just wasn't suited to sing, let alone sing such a serious and slow love song. For that, even from the start, it was hard to take him seriously. Baby and Foxy began to snicker at the silly sound of Freddy's echoey and boisterous voice while Ballora and BonBon both made despairing noises. Freddy, however, tried to press on through his little tune.

"I'm just a fool in love, but I'd be a fool not to be. All the stars dance and sing as I pluck at the strings! I'm just a fool-" then suddenly, the feedback came back and everyone yelped in pain. Even Freddy stopped, voice cracking sharply as he dropped the mike. That only made matters worse, increasing the feedback and then forcing everyone to hear the thunderous sound of the mike hitting the hard wood stage.

"Sweet Fazbear!" Baby was the first to jump up, running over to the cables that hooked the mike into the sound system. With no concern about the consequences of her actions, the giant robot yanked a fistful of cords out of that amplifier, silencing the mike at once and leaving her holding at least eight now-damaged wires. Everyone else, however, cheered in relief. Although he was a robot, Freddy could feel something like tears burning in the back of his eyes and he fled the stage at once, ignoring everyone else's attempts to call him back.

"Freddy! Wait!" Foxy had shouted as Freddy ran.

"Yeah! Come back! Don't go!" BonBon echoed Foxy.

"It really wasn't that bad! Just a mistake!" Ballora chimed in.

"And you'd better come here and help me clean this mess up!" Baby concluded, her remark a bit less friendly than the others' had been. She waved a fistful of deadened electrical wires, all of their stubs still sticking out of the amplifier the mike had once been attached to. Freddy, however, didn't hear a single one of his friend's commands and fled out of Baby's gallery and back to his own stage, echoey and metallic sobs shaking his body.

He wasn't sure how long he had been like that, he just remembered being interrupted by someone opening his stage curtain to join him.

"Go away BonBon, I'm not in the mood," the bear growled, not even turning around to face the one who had entered his stage.

"It's not BonBon," the voice replied and Freddy suddenly wished he had been in the scooping room instead. It was Foxy.

"What do you want?" the bear asked miserably, still sitting with his back to the curtains, unable to turn around and face the one he loved so dearly.

"To know if you're ok," the fox replied calmly, undeterred by Freddy's hostility and stubbornness.

"I'm fine," Freddy didn't sound fine at all.

"What's the matter?" Foxy pressed, taking a seat beside the bear.

"You mean aside from me totally botching that song?" Freddy scoffed sadly, looking away so he didn't have to meet Foxy's eyes.

"Botching?" Foxy cried. "You had a minor accident! You can't really think you're the only one to ever do something like that? Even Baby has had her moments where the sound equipment messed up on her and ruined a song for her! And if she messes up, we all mess up! What happened tonight was not your fault, nor was it anything to be ashamed of! And if Baby's temper with you was what got you down, remember that she isn't mad at you, just with the sound equipment."

"It's not her," Freddy interrupted Foxy's lame attempts at comfort.

"It's the show, then, isn't it?" Foxy guessed sadly. When Freddy didn't reply, Foxy only heaved a sigh. "Well, for what it's worth, I thought it was a really pretty song. Did you really write it all by yourself?"

"Yes," Freddy sniffled.

"Well, BonBon sure is lucky to have a friend like you," Foxy said comfortingly.

"What's BonBon got to do with this?" Freddy demanded, finally whipping around to look Foxy in the eye, confused by this remark.

"Well, isn't she the one you wrote the song for?" Foxy was confused by Freddy's sudden irritation with him.

"What? No! What made you think that?" Freddy demanded again, the stress of the past couple of weeks finally starting to spill out.

"Well, you said 'dear friend' so I assumed that-" Foxy began, but Freddy cut him off.

"What? Foxy! No! That wasn't for BonBon! It was for you!" too late, the bear realized what he had done. He cut himself off at once, but it was too late. Foxy had heard. He was that dear friend. And the song that went "I'm just a fool in love" had been about Foxy. And now Foxy knew it. Uh oh.

The next few minutes were spent with Freddy finally, finally, finally confessing his feelings to Foxy. After so long agonizing over it, the truth finally just came spilling out. He had no more lies to tell and nowhere else to turn. The bear told the fox everything, starting from the very first time he began to feel a romantic sort of love for Foxy and ending with how the concert tonight had not been Baby's idea at all.

"So you mean all that, the gifts and song and dance, was all just you trying to flirt with me?" Foxy asked, amazed.

"Yes, and your dumb self never understood!" Freddy complained, but there was no real hatred in his voice, only despair.

"Well Freddy, if you had felt this way, why didn't you just come out and say it, up front?" Foxy asked, genuinely confused, and Freddy could only give a miserable little laugh as he heard BonBon's voice say the exact same thing in his memory.

A week later, though, the last of Freddy's woes had gone away and now, he and Foxy had officially become a couple. They were a very cheesy and romantic duo, but everyone thought they were too cute to stay mad at. Baby was a bit annoyed with how lovey-dovey they were, but at Ballora and BonBon's insistence, she never complained about it. Instead, all of them only supported the new Funtime ship that had just set sail right in their own little pizzeria and, one day, after a waltz gone _right_ , BonBon approached her bear friend.

"See? I told you just telling him up front would be the best idea!" she said.

"Shut up," was the reply she got, but it was mixed with a lovestruck smile. For once, Freddy was too happy to mind BonBon's sass. When he powered down for the rest of the night, all he could see in his dreams were of him, Foxy and an endless waltz where not a single step was missed.

 **AN: Here Tigerxx1, here's your Funtime ship fic where Freddy tries and fails to woo Foxy (at least until the very end). Hope you liked it!**

 **Also, for anyone who cares, the song Freddy sings is a real one. It's a short little tune from a movie called "The Devil's Carnival: Alleluia" and the song is titled "Cloud Serenade". It's a minute long and I typed out 99% of the lyrics in this story, so it's not long or complex at all.**


End file.
